thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Alesander Florent
Lord Florent is an old man, bald but with a trimmed silver beard. His skin is pale from not years of an inactive lifestyle. Bright hazel eyes that are still full of life, shows the intelligence and quick thinking of the man. He has a strong chin and the distinguished ears his family is known for. Biography Early Years Alesander Florent was born the first son of Lord Glendon Florent in 232 AA at Brightwater Keep. He would have two siblings, his brother Willas Florent and his sister Jenna Florent. Being the oldest child of Lord Florent, Alesander was held to many high standards and spent much of his early childhood under tutelage of the Maester in Brightwater. He was taught the histories of Westeros, all the sigils of the nobles in the Reach, the laws and customs he was supposed to uphold, and the politics of the Reach. Years passed of this until his education shifted towards the teachings of chivalry and the martial aspects of lordship. When he was twelve, the great tourny of Brightwater occurred, seeing the famed “Knight of Foxes” in action impacted the Alesander heavily and like all young boys he aspired to be like his hero. He was made a squire of Lord Tarly, sadly long gone by now, in an effort by Alekyne to foster a good relationship with his neighbors. The Florent squire never excelled in his martial teachings, much to the dismay of Lord Tarly, but neither did he falter instead he was considerably average. Chivalry on the other hand, well that was something he never caught on to. Alesander was seen to be considerably **ruthless** by servants and knights alike, doing anything to best anyone he had to compete against. In a duel against another squire, he went as to purposely break his opponents arm during battle. During a hunting trip, a wager was made about who could make the largest kill and when it seemed Alesander was about to be beat, he “accidentally” shot the rival hunter in the leg which caused the prey to run in fear. Alesander ended up winning the contest. What may be considered karma struck Florent, as during the final stages of his squireship a tragic accident befell him. During a common part of training, horsemanship, the horse fell and crushed Alesanders leg. While after much therapy he was able to walk again, it was with great difficulty and the crippled Florent became more secluded and travelled far less often. Adult Life and Rule of Brightwater When Alesander returned to Brightwater it was 252 AA, he was a man now. Life entered a state of normality for the Florents. Alesander married Melissa Redwyne and had four sons between 253 AA and 268 AA. They were named Alester, Ryam, Alekyne, and Dickon. A son was a blessing to any household, but four well that was considered a gift from the Seven themselves. By now his sister had married Randyll Fossoway and his brother had made a name for himself as a renowned warrior. This was a happy time for Alesander, the Florents prospered and grew large. Things changed when Lord Alekyne, started getting sick. His sickness only worsened as the days went by and after a week of painful disease, he died. The family was distraught and mourned him but as the saying goes “Life goes on” and so to did House Florent. It was now Alesander that ruled Brightwater and a new era for his household began. As a cripple he had dappled in intrigue as a pastime it was as a lord that he realized the power that a man could have through use of cloak and dagger. Having never caring much about economic ventures, Alesander devoted himself to having eyes and ears everywhere. Lord Florent knew nearly everything there was to know in his little corner the Reach. His experiences and practice, made him quite the **expert at espionage**. After some time, the Gardener King took note of Alesanders potential and made him the Spymaster of the Reach. Throughout his career, he would make people disappear and found himself to be quite **insidious**. Be they traitors to the realm, dissidents, threats, or simply unliked by Lord Florent they all were silenced. War of the Trident By the time the War of the Trident sparked, House Florent had grown larger with a Ryam marrying into House Hightower and many grandchildren from each son. Men of House Florent marched with the Gardeners towards the Trident and all of Alesanders sons and his brother accompanied them. A Florent fought in every major Reachmen battle of the war. At the Siege of Riverun, Willas Florent was killed by the Lannister armies in the surprise attack at the Reach siege camps. The loss was a hard one for the Florents as it was Willas who was leading their men and he had been the fun uncle that everyone loved. Alesanders oldest son, Alester, then took charge of the Florent men. The Florent men took heavy losses at the Battle of Stoney Sept, thankfully none of the Florents were killed. However, Ser Alekyn received wounds from an arrow to the arm while Ser Ryam was near death for several moons from wounds suffered at the battle before making a recovery. Alester luckily came home untouched from the battle. When a second army had been raised by Gareth Gardener to fight in the Crownlands, a small Florent detachment led by Ser Dickon joined it. Dickon was the youngest son of Alesander and was considered by many to have been the most reckless of his children. He was killed in battle fighting against the Stormlanders, along with the rest of the Florent soldiers he had brought with him. Post-War The War of the Trident cost the Florents dearly in terms of lives lost. Many of their levies were lost and Lord Florent himself losing a son and a brother, with another two of his sons injured. However, even with all this loss House Florent did make gains. Alekyne Florent, after recovering from his wounds, was made a knight of the Order of the Greehand for his valor and skill at arms during the war. There was new life in Brightwater as well, with Alesanders great-grandson being born. His grand-daughter also married into the Gardener family during this time. Alesander was also filled with a new sense of vengeance and he planned on doing everything within his power to do so. Opportunity filled the air and with a renewed sense of purpose, Alesander Florent was prepared to do anything he could to improve the standing of his family. Timeline 232 - Alesander is born in Brightwater 244 - The Tourney and Melee at Brightwater, Alesander is inspired by his uncle the Knight of Foxes and attempts to be like him. 245 - Squires for Lord Tarly 252 - In a tragic accident, Alesander is crippled in the leg by a falling horse which crushes his dreams of being a knight 253 - Alesander marries Melissa Redwyne and his first son, Alester, is born nine months later 269 - Glendon Florent passes away after a bout of sickness, Alesander inherits the lordship 272 - Alesander is noticed by the Gardener King for his skill in intrigue and is made the spymaster of the Reach 290-292 - War of the Trident, Alesander loses a brother and a son in the war 297 - Birth of Alesanders great-grandson, Aladore 298 - Travels to the Council of Harrenhal Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=8c3ccihqyo&f=834944838961198195 Supporting Characters Alester Florent - Heir - Bastion Ryam Florent - Second Son - Castellan Axell Florent - Eldest Grandson/Son of Heir - Warrior (Swords) Colin Florent - Second son of Heir - Tourney Knight Pate - Servant of Alesander - Executioner Category:House Florent Category:Reachman